1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of processing process target data based on its location information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a print apparatus has a function of, for example, receiving a notification of existence of a print job from a server via a network, acquiring the print job from the server, and printing it. At this time, the print job is, for example, notified from a terminal apparatus located in a place far apart from the print apparatus to the server via the Internet and then notified from the server to the print apparatus. Finally, the print apparatus that has received the notification acquires print data from the server and executes printing. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-018528 describes a print apparatus that receives a notification of a print job from a digital TV and acquires print data using a URL representing the location of print content data (print data) included in the notification.
However, in, for example, an inexpensive print apparatus whose RAM has a small memory capacity, the capacity of a buffer configured to receive associated information including the location of print data and the like may be limited. For this reason, when the associated information of print data has a size larger than the buffer capacity of the print apparatus, the data amount exceeds the buffer capacity of the print apparatus, and the apparatus may be unable to receive whole information.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above problem, and provides a technique capable of appropriately processing process target data even when the buffer capacity of a processing apparatus is small.